paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol: Rainbow Roadtrip
The pups, Eli, Ryder, Liam and Jack are invited to the Barkigburg Rainbow Festival. But upon their arrival, the pups and Eli notice the lack of colour. *Pups of Royal Blood: Henry and Ellie (Kotaro and Rocky's parents) *Kotaro *Twilight *Rascal and Pieface (Friendship is conflict: Kotaro and Twilight pups *Leonardo and Michelangelo (Violence is never the answer: Pieface and Zuri pups *Raphael and Donatello (Compounds and contests: Rascal and Tifu pups *Lou And Jac *Hunt *Jack and Eli Ryder *Original Paw Patrol Pups and Ryder *Liam Daniels *Tifu *Zuri *Prince William *Maxwell *Pete *Trevor *Turbo *Luca and Nathan (Nathan only) *Zira *Light of a darkened heart: Nathan and Zira pups It was a bright and sunny morni in Adventure Bay. Ryder, Eli and the pups were playing in the yard. "Pass the ball, Hunt!" Chase yelped happily as his older brother passed the ball to him. Eli smiled at the scene before him. Suddenly, his watch vibrated. "Who could that be?" He asked himself before answer. Jack smiled on the other line as Eli answered the call. "Hey bro." "Hey Jack. What's up?" Eli asked. "Henry and Ellie told me that the annual Barkigburg Rainbow Festival is starting today. Do you and the PAW Patrol fancy coming to the castle? They said Kotaro and Rocky are the Guests of Honour." Jack asked hopefully. Eli smiled and nodded. "I'll ask Ryder. Scar and Nala are out of town this week on a secret mission with the chief. Speak to you soon little brother." "See ya soon, big brother!" Jack smiled and ended the call. Eli turned to Ryder and asked, "hey Ryder. Jack asked is we wanted to go to Barkigburg and attend the Barkigburg Rainbow Festival. Wanna go? Apparently Kotaro and Rocky are the Guests of Honour." Ryder nodded. "Sure. The pups need a vacation from all their hard work." He pressed a few keys on his pup pad and looked up. "We'll take the Air Patroller." He called the pups over and explained where they're going. Marshall yipped happily as Skye flipped. "Road trip!" He noticed everyone looking at him, shaking their heads while laughing. "Okay, not technically a road trip, because we're taking that." He said, pointing to the Air Patroller as it landed. He suddenly tripped as Leo skidded past him. "Uh-huh. Whoa!" Leo skidded to a halt. "Beat ya to the Air Patroller!" He yelped, running off towards the Patroller. Raph and Donnie chased after him. "Nope! We're gonna beat you, Leo!" They yelped. All three of them suddenly tripped over their paws, collapsing in a large heap. Donnie yelped as he crashed headfirst into Raph. "Whoa!" The other pups suddenly appeared inside the Air Patroller. Rascal and Tifu held their paws out, smiling. "Looks like we were the ones who beat you." Leo panted as the pups entered the control room. "Okay, I was twenty-first." Raph and Donnie giggled. "Yeah? Well, we were twenty-second!" Leo stopped, thinking about what his two younger cousins had said moments ago. "That's not even—!" Raph high pawed Mikey as he sat in Rascal's lap. "Aw, yeah!" Leo huffed. "But I beat you!" He exclaimed, annoyed. Chase shook his head, "you guys are still late! We gotta get going soon, or we'll miss the Festival." He said. Skye smiled as she helped Donnie onto the seat. "Don't worry. We wouldn't have left without you." Rubble leaned in and whispered to Trevor, "Well, that goes without saying. After all, Kotaro and Rocky are the Guests of Honour at the Rainbow Festival." Raph laughed as he high pawed Donnie. "Ha-ha!" Twilight sat up, nervously. "Has anypony seen Kotaro? It's not like him to be late for an adventure." Kotat leapt inside the Patroller, panting heavily. "I'm here, I'm here!" Rocky huffed as he tugged on a large duffel bag full of papers. Kotaro blushed as he jumped up onto his seat. "Sorry. I just had to pack up a few books and papers to go through." Rocky strained, pushing the duffel bag against the far wall of the Patroller. "And by "few", he means "slightly less than I'm able to lift"!" He grunted. Rascal stiffled a laugh. "Wait. You're bringing work to a festival?" He asked with his paw over his muzzle. Mikey chimed in. "Yeah! It's supposed to be a nonstop fun-o-rama party!" Everyone else agreed as Rocky took his seat beside Chase. "Yeah!" Kotaro growled lowly as he looked at the orher pups. "Grading papers is fun. It's relaxing and rewarding and—" He was suddenly cut off as Rascal groaned. "Too much to talk about right now." Rascal moaned, head in his paws. Rocky turned to face Ryder and Eli. "Lets get going, Ryder!" He said. Ryder sat in Robo Dog's usual seat as he was piloting the Air Patroller this time around. Eli smiled as he swiveled round to look out the windshield. Twilight poked her head out of the window and shouted, "Robo Dog! Keep an eye on things for us, and feel free to use me skateboard while I'm gone." Robo Dog barked in reply as he wagged his tail. The Air Patroller suddenly jolted to a stop. "Um, why aren't we going anywhere?" Zuri asked. Ryder turned around. "Hmm. The Patroller's too too heavy." Rascal turned to Pieface. "Bro?" He asked. Pieface snarled. "Rascal, how dare you! I brought the itsy-est valise!" Eli stood up, walking over to the duffel bag and picking it up. "Sorry to do this, Kotaro, but...." he trailed off as he threw the bag out of the Patroller. Kotaro gasped. "My papers!" He barked. Rocky giggled as Twilight put her head on Kotaro's shoulder. "They'll keep 'til we get back." She assured. Kotaro groaned and turned his attention way from the falling object Eli had thrown overboard. Skye yipped as she shouted down at Robo Dog. "Miss is!" Twilight waved her paw at the Lookout. "Bye, Lookout!" Ryder chuckled as he turned on the screen. Robo Dog barked as he appeared on the screen. "Robo Dog, Keep an eye on things!" He said. Robo Dog barked in reply and ended the call. Zuri sighed dreamily as she leaned into Pieface's fur. "Did someone mention something about a spa in... where is it we're going again?" She questioned, looking over at Eli. Eli chuckled as he turned around. "Barkingburg. Or, as I like to call it..." Kotaro cleared his throat, stomping a paw on the ground proudly. "The home of the King and Queen!" Rocky groaned, raising a paw to smack his head in annoyance. "Ugh. You're gonna be like this the whole trip, ain't you, bro?" He asked. Kotaro smirked. "Don't You know it! I mean, this is our home I'm talking about, Rockstar. Technically speaking, the home we once lived in before Prince William kicked us out so he could become king." Suddenly, Eli's watch vibrated. He swiped it and the message appeared on the screen. "Dear Rockstar and Kotaro, thank you for agreeing to be our guests of honour at this year's famous Barkingburg Rainbow Festival. The many members of our family, including the formerly imprisoned Prince William..." He trailed off, looking up at the other pups. "...are looking forward to your visit. You and your friends and family will be staying at our famous luxury Rainbow Resort and Spa by Barkingburg Castle, where your every whim will be catered to." Zuri looked up happily. "Oh, I accept that challenge. I have so many whims." Leo glanced at a picture at the bottom of the screen. "Oh, look. There's a Dojo, too." He looked at Raph, Donnie and Mikey. "We can train while we stay here!" He exclaimed, earning a groan from Raph and Mikey. Donnie, on the other hand, looked closely at the letter. "Hmm. Y'know, it's strange that we never heard of this festival before, especially since everything in the town is so well-known. And since this is the place where Grampa Kotaro and uncle Rockstar were brought up." "And where I lived for a while." Twilight added. "yeah! Jack said you used to live with him before he started working as a guard at the castle." Eli commented. Trevor continued reading. "At this year's festival, you can eat treats at the traditional Rainbow Bakery Booth, sing your favorite songs at the karaoke competition..." Rubble smirked up at Trevor. "Bakery and karaoke?! It's like they see into my soul!" He sighed. Hunt chuckled and continued to read. "...and try our famous Bounty Hunting Training arena." Huh. Now that sounds right our river, Eli." He said, looking over at his handler. Pete smiled. "Plus, we get to watch the The King and Queen give Rocky and Kotaro an award! I call dibs on painting the scene!!" Twilight looked over at Rocky. "An award for what, exactly?" she asked. Rocky shrugged. "I dont know. Surviving William's attack? Catching him before he became a killer?" he laughed, recalling the memory. "All of the above?" Upon hearing Prince William's attack, Rascal stiffened, holding a paw against his side. "I really do not wanna go through all that again! I've already paid the price for his attack." He scoffed, wincing. Twilight nuzzled Kotaro affectionately. "Well, we're so glad you invited us along." Mikey chimed in. "Yeah! It's gonna be one long party, which starts... now!" He them began singing, to which his brother and cousins joined in. A hundred boxes of treats on the wall A hundred boxes of treats Raph, Donnie, Mikey Take one down, pass it around Ninety-nine boxes of treats on the wall Ninety-nine boxes of treats on the wall Ninety-nine boxes of treats... A while later, Mikey was still singing, which was starting to annoy Raph. Mikey Two boxes of treats on the wall Two boxes of treats Take it down, pass it around One boxe of treats on the wall And a-one more time! A hundred boxes of treats on the wall After five more rounds, Raph was getting angry. Leo covered Mikey's muzzle with his paw as Donnie calmed Raph. "Six times too many?" Mikey asked, sheepishly. Raph groaned as he turned to look out the window. "Ugh. Shouldn't we be there by now?" He asked, turning to look at Ryder. Ryder shrugged as Eli turned to Raph. "Huh. I thought so, too. Maybe we should've turned left at that last mountain instead of right." Eli replied. Maxwell cowered and shivered as he ducked. "Ooh, it's getting darker by the minute." He whimpered. Ryder huffed. "I can't see anything! Oh." Mikey, meanwhile, was playing eye spy with Leo. "I spy with my little eye... a rainbow!" He gasped, gaining the other pups attention. Donnie remained seated, fiddling with one of his malfunctioning inventions. Raph growled. "Great. We're playing that game now?" He asked. Mikey stood up. "No, I really do spy a rainbow!" He pointed in front of them as a large rainbow billboard stood before them. Tifu gasped, "Wow!" She exclaimed. "That's the biggest rainbow I've ever seen." Maxwell panicked. "And we're headed right for it!" He shouted. Marshall frowned as he watched his brother cowering. "Don't worry, Max. We'll pass right through it. Rainbows aren't solid." The Air Patroller suddenly collided with the billboard. "Tell that to the rainbow." Trevor grumbled. Eli looked at the billboard they had crashed into, eyes widening in fear. "I don't think that's a rainbow." He gulped. "It's a rainbow billboard!" Ryder swerved the Patroller as it dived for the ground, "Hang on, everyone!" Raph yelped as Donnie clung onto him. "We're gonna craaaaash!" He yelled. Ryder unbuckled his seatbelt and ran towards the back of the Patroller. "Pups, let's get everyone out!" He instructed. The other pups, except for Tifu, Zuri, Rascal, Pieface, Eli and the puppies nodded as they watched the other pups getting into their Air Patrol gear. They flew into the Air Patroller and grabbed the rest. Eli huffed in relief as the group watched as the Air Patroller crashed to the ground. "Phew! Thanks, y'all. That could've been us." Donnie nervously looked around. "Where... are we?" He asked, clinging tightly onto Raph. Marshall looked around, smiling. "Aha!" He exclaimed, finding a sign. "Welcome to Barkigburg: Home of the Famous..." He read, trailing off as the sound of an explosion errupted from the Air Patroller. "...Rainbow Festival!" Raph laughed, "We've arrived, and there's no one here to greet us?" He asked. Tifu huffed, turning to Raph. "Good thing, too. The Guests of honour and their friends and family just destroyed the city's sign." Hunt looked up at his handler. "Eli, did the letter say where our hotel is?" He asked. "The middle of town." Eli said, looking at the letter. Ryder raised an eyebrow. "Hmm... Doesn't really help much when you don't know where the middle is." He turned to face the other pups. "Let's start looking." The group then begin walking through Barkingburg. Donnie couldn't help but question why there was no colour. "Ermmm. Does anyone else seem confused by the lack of colour to this place?" He asked, jogging up to Rascal. "But above all that, does anyone know where our hotel is?" Rascal looked around, his eyebrows raised in confusion. "Huh. Funny. You'd think a big luxury resort would be sorta, well... easier to spot." Mikey chimed in, bouncing around Leo. "Yeah! It seems like the whole City's shut down." Hunt walked slowly by Eli. He glanced around and saw someone. "Oh, look. There's someone!" He said. Ryder walked over. "Hmmm. Hello!" He greeted. Liam turned around and his eyes widened. "Oh." Eli stepped forward. "Liam, maybe you can help us. We're here for the Rainbow Festival." Liam raised an eyebrow. "Oh, uh, "Rainbow Festival"?" He asked. Kotaro and Rocky stood forward. "Yeah, you know, the one where we're the guests of honor?" Kotaro said. "Jack mentioned something about the Rainbow Festival." Liam gulped, slowly taking a step back. "Oh, for cryin' in the mud, what's Jack done now?" Hunt sat down, raising an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He asked. Liam shook his head. "I mean, um, you'd best talk to King Henry and Queen Ellie about that." Skye yipped. "Great! And where would we find them?" She asked. "Barkingburg Castle. Uh, but it's closed 'til tomorrow, don'tcha know? Is there somethin' I can help ya with?" Liam responded. Rascal piped up. "Uh, yes, please. Could you direct us to the Barkingburg Luxury Resort?" He asked. Liam's eyes widened. "Oh! Oh, you mean the hotel?" He asked. Ryder hummed in agreement. "Mm-hmm." Liam chuckled. "That's easy. There's only one in this fine City." He said. Twilight took a step forward. "Could you, uh, give us directions?" She kindly asked. Liam shook his head, walking towards a pair of automatic doors. "No need. You're there." The group followed Liam into the building. They soon arrived in the main lobby. "I mean here!" Liam giggled, flicking a switch. The lights flashed for a few seconds before turning on. "Hotel Bark, also known as the City Information Center and Library!" He said. "My name's Liam Daniels, by the way. But some of you already know that, don't you?" He looked at Twilight, Eli, Hunt, Rocky and Kotaro. He continued. "I'm the part-time librarian here and the information guide..." he continued, walking around the room. "...and the hotel manager, historian, chef, portrait painter—" Kotaro cut him off, "Um, I'm Prince Kotaro, and these are my friends and family. My younger brother, Prince Rockstar. My wife, Twilight. My son's, Rascal and Pieface. Their wives, Tifu and Zuri, and my grandpups, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo." Tifu, Zuri, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, Leo, Rascal, Twilight, Rocky and Pieface waved their paws. "Hello." The others nodded. "Hi." Liam waved at them. "Well, hello, everyone! You just wait one moment, and I'll take ya to your rooms." Donnie squeaked. "our rooms?" He nervously asked. Liam nodded. "There's only two. Makes it easier to find." He said, walking upstairs with a pair of keys in his hand, "Here we are! The Royal Suites!" He pointed to the doors beside him. Raph smiled as he entered one room. Pup beds littered the floor. "How cool and awesome." he whistled. Liam smiled and petted Raph's head. "Isn't it just?" Donnie slowly crept into the room. "I couldn't help noticing there are only 18 beds in here." "Okay, 19." Leo added, walking in after hearing a soft crunch. Liam frowned, counting the number of pups. "Oh, I didn't realise how many pups were with you. A few will have to sleep next door with Eli, Hunt and Ryder." Liam walked out and over to another door. "There's three beds in here, two for Eli and Ryder, and one for the pups and Hunt to share since there's not enough pup beds in the other room." He said. "Sleep tight." He closed the door slowly, smiling happily at the group. Eli's brow furrowed. "Did anyone notice anything strange about Liam?" he and, turning to the pups. "Other than the fact he just called the rooms "the Royal Suites"?" Leo asked. Hunt frowned. "Hard to tell in this light, but he looked a little gray, didn't he?" Trevor nodded in agreement as Ryder held him. "Probably from all the dust up here." Donnie glanced around the room. "Aw, this room's not so bad. All it needs is some paint. Good thing I brought some!" Mikey looked up, spotting a small false widdow spider in its web. "Huh? And look. It comes with a cute little spider. Hello, spider." Rubble yelped, diving under Zuma. Zuma chuckled as he turned to Pete. Pete looked down at Rubble, smiling. "No need to be afraid, Rubble." Trevor said as he looked down at his younger brother. "Spiders are more afraid of you than you are of them." Meanwhile, Kotaro groaned, head in his paws. "Sorry, Guys. I didn't know what I was getting you into." Twilight smiled as she nuzzled her husband. "Aw. The most important thing is we're all together." Rocky added, "Yeah. As long as we have beds to sleep in, we're set." He sat on one bed and immediately jumped off as a spring broke. "Whoa! Ugh. that was close." A short while later, the group drifted off to sleep, with Donnie sleeping in between Rascal and Tifu. The next morning, the group decided to find Jack. "Well, it wasn't the worst night of sleep ever." Twilight yawned, stretching. Zuri scoffed, yawning. "But definitely in the top three... or would that be the bottom three?" She asked, confusing herself and the other pups. Leo, with Raph, Mikey and Donnie dressed in their Ninja attire, glanced around the other citizens. "Dudes, Why is everyone looking at us?" Mikey asked. Raph laughed. "Maybe they've never seen a Ninja pup before." Kotaro walked over to them. "Or they may recognise Rockstar and I. We are the heirs to the Throne of Barkingburg." Eli shook his head. "No." He said. "I think they're staring because we're the only part of this town that isn't... gray." Rascal stiffled a laugh "Whadaya mean?" He asked. "Leo, Raph, Donnie, Tifu, Dad, uncle Rockstar, Pieface and I are gray." He stated. Chase shook his head, smiling. But that's because your fur is naturally gray, Rascal." He said, glancing around at the citizens. "Look around. All the colors here are gone!" Hunt raised an eyebrow. "That's so strange. It's just like I noticed about Liam last night. Everything's mostly gray." He said, walking calmly beside Eli. The group past Liam, who was talking to Jack. "Oh! Hellooo!" Liam greeted with a warm smile. Twilight whispered to Kotaro. "Except the stuff that's grayer." Kotaro whispered back, "Oh, my. I knew something was different, but—" Raph cut him off, growling in frustration. "This is so weird!" He yelled. One of the citezens walked past, raising an eyebrow. "Huh?" Tifu looked over at Zuri, "And the way they're gawking at us, it appears they think we're the odd ones." Zuri whispered back in a sharp tone of voice. "Maybe they don't even notice. It might be rude to mention it." Donnie walked ahead and wrote some notes down in his notebook. "I wonder what caused this." Mikey chimed up. "We can ask the Jack, The King and the Queen!" Donnie snapped. "Yeah, if we ever find them." A pair of young pups, around the same age as the puppies, ran past them, growling at each other. "Quit shoving!" One of them barked. The other huffed. "Shoving? These are pro-level moves I'm doing, Kion. Yeah— Ohhh!" Kion groaned, tugging Kovu's collar. "C'mon! Lets go!" Zira walked behind the pups with Nathan by her side. "Don't pout, dear. It'll wrinkle your withers." Nathan sighed. "I'm not pouting, Zira, but I am hurt by your comment. I thought the Treats I baked were quite tasty." Zira growled lowly. "I didn't say they weren't." "You didn't say they were." Nathan retorted. Nathan and Zira looked away from each other, glancing up to see a tall Great Dane with a black coat and red collar looming over the pups. "Oh!" Turbo growled at Kovu and Kion. "Watch where you're goin'! You don't own the sidewalk, ya know?!" Nathan stepped in front of the twins. "Well, I never!" He challenged. "We meet again, Turbo." Zira groaned, tugging the twins' collars. "Ugh." Turbo sneered at Nathan before walking away. There was an audible welding sound coming from a few blocks away. "Well, look at that. Someone's fixin' up our Patroller." Eli smiled. Henry walked over, a large smile plastered on his dark gray face. In his mouth, he held a large scroll. "Oh, goodness. This is unfortunate. Bad with a side of terribly awful." He walked past everyone, not noticing Rocky or Kotaro. He dropped the scroll and immediately picked it back up. "Excuse me. Sorry." Henry soon noticed the stares coming from the group and turned back. "Eh? Ohhh!" He dropped the scrolls and hugged Kotaro and Rocky. "Well, stuff me in an olive and call me a pimento! The PAW Patrol! You made it! Uh, it is.. you, isn't it?" He let go of Kotaro and Rocky and looked at the others. Kotaro frowned as he stepped forward. "Pretty sure, yeah." Henry smiled, "Oh, Kotaro, Rockstar! I saw the plane, thought the worst, and... Well, you're here, all of you! Welcome to the Barkingburg Annual Rainbow Festival!" He hugged Rocky and Kotaro closely once more. "Your Mother is gonna be so happy to see you guys." Twilight stepped forward, smiling as she nuzzled Kotaro. "Dad, I missed you so much!" Kotaro yelped. Henry smiled as he hugged Twilight. "Twilight! Jack's really excited to see you!" He looked up at the puppies, Rascal, Pieface, Tifu and Zuri. "Well, I'll be a sea monkey's uncle. Its the whole family." the puppies, Rascal, Pieface, Tifu and Zuri each said their greetings to Henry. "Henry, we're so sorry about the billboard." Eli apologised. "Oh, don't give it a second thought. That old thing needed repair anyway. Ellie and I haven't used it since... uh... well, never mind. Uh, a-a-anyway, once your plane's fixed up, Cade can take care of the billboard. Everypony, meet Cade, our City handypup. He offered to repair your plane for ya." Henry brushed him off, smiling. Cade frowned. "He volunteered me." He said, walking away. Hemry chuckled. "He'll have it fixed in a jiffy." Cade called over his shoulder. "If, by "jiffy", ya mean "this will take all day"." Henry rolled his eyes, walking towards the Castle. "Sooo ya got in last night. I wish I'd known. I would've been here to greetcha. Uh, where'd y'all stay?" Twilight raised an eyebrow. "At the "Luxury Hotel"." "Liam let us in." Eli added. Henry huffed as he walked over. "Oh, well, of course he did. He's somethin, I'll tell you what. Jack'd be lost without him as his best mate. I mean, uh, th-the City would be." He blushed, looking away. Rocky walked over. "Dad, I hope you don't mind my asking, but is there a reason your town is... faded?" Henry smiled. "Oh! Heh. Ya spotted that, did ya? Well, it's a... long story. Uh, why don't I show you the town highlights first?" Rocky gave the group a confused shrug before they followed Henry. Henry walked over to two pools, one filled with water and the other filled with mud. "Here's our famous outdoor spa with the all-natural mud bath. Pretty, huh?" Zuri gulped and slowly stepped back. "Ah! Ugh." Ryder patted Zuri's head before glancing over at Henry, Kotaro and Rocky. "Maybe we could see some of the Rainbow Festival activities from the brochure." Henry winked. "Of course!" Leo looked up at Henry, smiling happily. "And... the Dojo?" Henry smiled and ruffled the young pup's tuft of fur. "Oh, that's right over here." Mikey and Leo glanced over at where the Dojo would be. Hunt stepped forward. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but the brochure mentioned Bounty Hunter training arena?" Henry raised an eyebrow. "the arena? Oh, I'm not sure whatcha mean." Eli piped up. ""Our famous Bounty Hunter Training arena"?" He asked. Henry nodded. "Oh, yeah, the arena! You definitely try Bounty Hunting, but you use holographic technology instead of real animals." Trevor grumbled as Rubble nudged him. "Um, so no big deal – well, actually, okay, yes, kind of a big deal – but the brochure also mentioned a bakery booth?" Henry nodded. "Right here!" He said, glancing over at the booth. Rubble looked up at Trevor, smiling. "Good thing we came prepared!" The two brothers chorused. "Well, uh... that's the big tour." Henry shakily said as he turned around. "Dad?" Rocky asked. Henry turned around to face his youngest son. "Whats up, kiddo?" Henry asked. Kotaro stood up. "We don't understand. Our Rainbow Festival isn't quite as you described in the letter." Pete added with a scoff. "And the resort hotel wasn't what it was cracked up to be either." Zuri nodded at Pete. "Except for all the cracks." Eli frowned. "None of these things are as pictured in your letter." Henry took a deep breath and a step back. "Well, maybe I exaggerated a little, but I-I'd intended on having everything ready. It's just kinda hard getting anyone excited about anythin in this town anymore! Ugh. I didn't think you'd come if you knew the truth." He explained. Twilight cocked her head to one side. "The truth?" She asked. Henry sighed, his ears folding back. "Oh... There is no Rainbow Festival this year!" Kotaro barked. "No Rainbow Festival?!" Henry turned to his son's. "Believe me, I didn't mean to—" Rocky suddenly cut him off. Rocky yelled at his father. "Bring us here for nothing?!" Kotaro added, "Think of all the papers I could be looking at!" Henry tried his hardest to get Kotaro and Rocky's attention. "If you just let me—" Zuri whispered to Tifu. "We should just leave this very moment!" Tifu flatly replied, "Patroller's not fixed yet." Trevor grumbled and stood forward. "GUYS!!!" Everyone stopped and looked over at Trevor. "Maybe we should let the King explain." Henry cleared his throat. "Uh, guess I should start at the beginning. A long time ago, when my randfather was King, Barkingburg was different. They used to call this town "The End of the Rainbow", because everything you'd ever want, you could find right here." He began to sing. Henry Next door neighbors chatting over white-wood fences Stoppin' on the street to say hello When friends did well, we sang their praises Brought soup to comfort them when they felt low That was our City at the end of the rainbow No pots of gold or buried treasure Just everybody looking after each other The truest riches cannot be measured It was a lesson that had kept us together In our City at the end of the rainbow To honor our fine City, my Grandfather decided To throw a party each and every year They planned for weeks, cooked for days, celebrated fifty ways So everybody would gather here In our City at the end of the rainbow Grandfather made a gizmo called the Rainbow Generator To paint the sky with lots of colors shining bold and bright To remind us all together we are greater And darkness never wins against the coming of the light Grandfather passed it on to Dad, then it was my turn To make the pretty rainbows in the sky It filled my heart with pride to see our whole City gathered gratefully Where we were sure there would never be An end to the rainbow Then fences went up, we lost track of our neighbors Each year passing, dimming spirits all around The happy days came to an end Nobody had time to spend together in the City I thought I knew exactly what the festival needed A bigger, better rainbow would surely make them see it But the extra magic was too much for the Rainbow Generator And I'm the one who brought the rainbow to an end That's how our City, our little City That's how our City saw the end of the rainbow Category:Fanon stories Category:Movies Category:Fanon pups Category:The J-verse